Returns & Disguises
by I-LUV-MY-MOM
Summary: Hi! Remember how ally messed up the helen show. Now she wants to go back. What will she do to get their, with the help of her friends. a little auslly. Please read. Its funny. Well its supposed to be at least.
1. Chapter 1

**CHOW! O..G. This is my first fanfic for Austin and Ally so I might be a little rough. BUT. I am the class clown, and weird. SO. I will try my best to make it hilarious.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything other than my toothbrush (I'm not sure if I own that either.) I won't be stalkerish or creepy and say I'm obsessed with Ross Lynch, but I have to say. HE IS ADORABLY GORGASLY SMOKIIN', SO HOT THAT HE CAN BURN THE SUN! Review if you agree.**

Chapter one

Ally is working. At the store that her father owns. As usual, it. Is. Boring! But she has to put up with it. Oh well.

Although, now there is something new in her life. Actually _two_ somethings. They are called Dez and Austin. While she tells them off when they break rules at the store, she has fun watching them do wild things. She would never admit it though.

Just as she was thinking about them, they came through the door. Like everyday. Ally didn't see them come in, she was too busy with costumers. So, Dez went to play with the instruments as usual and Austin snuck up behind Ally. He craned his neck closer to her ear.

"YO!" he screamed in her ear. Ally jumped up and yelled in surprise. Landing in an awkward position on the floor. She glared up at the laughing Austin.

"Oh, you really shouldn't. I could get myself up, just after I untwist my EVERYTHING!" Ally said, words dripping with sarcasm and taking a snaky edge at the end. Once he calmed down, he helped her up. "That was uncomfortable," Ally grumbled cracking her back.

"Uh, guys. A little help!" Dez called from the other side of the room, with his finger in his shoe (**A/N: This actually happened to a dude at school, I don't know how?)**. "My finger's stuck." He said. He tried pulling it out, but the only thing he did was make some unearthly sounds of frustration.

Austin and Ally chuckled at him and went to help. "How did you manage to do that?" asked Ally.

"While I was playing the drums, duh." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ally just gave him a confused look. They tried to pull out his finger from his shoe, through his cries and protests. Then, the funky Latino came through the shops door.

"Guess who got a job at Sally's Salads?" Trish asked, showing them her costume. She had a bowl of salad for a hat and an apron which was supposed to be a giant lettuce.

The three kids snapped their heads in her direction that they let go of Dez, which caused him to get his head stuck in the Tuba. While his finger was still in his shoe.

"Wait, wait let me guess. I'm not sure, but is it you?" Ally asked sarcastically. Trish just rolled her eyes at her best friend. She turned to Austin. "Hey Austin. Big news, I got you back on the Helen show!" She said, excitedly. His eyes widened.

"No way! That's awesome Trish, thank you-thank you- thank you! You're the best manager ever." He yelled happily while hugging her. Ally looked at both of them worriedly.

"Umm… guys, I can't be there. You'll just have to go without me." She said, frowning. They both looked at her. Then shrugged.

"Ok!" They both said at the same time. Ally knows she said that but she wanted them to argue. She couldn't go because she was banned from going there after her 'incident' last time.

"I'm sorry, guys no need to argue!" she acted as if they wanted her to be there. She leaned on the counter. They do, but if she can't go, it's fine with them.

"Ok?" They said again, confused as to why she thinks their arguing. She sighed. Looking at them like they were little kids, and slumped her shoulders.

"Look, Austin, Trish. I know I should be there but I can't always go with you." She still wanted them to argue back.

"What?" They were both utterly confused now. Ally turned red in frustration.

"I WANNA COME!" She confessed, loudly. Then sighed. "I mean, it's not fair you guys get to go and I stay here working. You may say I'm boring but not _that_ boring!" She whined. "The only thing that's fun now is going to the concerts! I feel like an normal teenager." She said. Then realizing what she said, she looked up with wide eyes. "Umm… never mind, forget I said anything," Then tried to cover it up with her goofy laugh. Then she quickly walked behind the counter. Austin smirked.

"Is 'The Ally Dawson' wanting to have fun?" He said in a smug tone. Ally gave him a look. "Our Ally? The book reading, hair chewing, goody two-shoes Ally? Wow." He chuckled. "And what better way to do it, than at my concerts? Huh?" he said, especially loud for everyone to hear.

"Austin," Ally shut him up. "You forgot one detail about me, I kick blonde singers butts," She warned then chased after him, he quickly ran away. She closed the shop before chasing him, obviously. Trish laughed and walked away. Nobody was in the shop.

"Umm… guys! Hello, help me… BENJERMIN!" Dez' shouted from inside the tuba.

***THEME SONG PLAYING***

**So what do you think? This is just the beginning though, it gets much more crazy! PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME SOOO HAPPY! Oh the next chapter contains someone turning disguised as a gangster and a lot of falling and bad dancing.**

**-Tammy ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**VHAT, IS, UP! My peoples! Anyway, I would like to say thankyou to my first reviewer ****Loveshipper****. You are awesome. REVIEW! Also, I probably should check my mistakes before I update. I mean seriously, in my authors note I wrote 'O..G' instead of 'O.M.G'. enough of my stupidity on with the story. LAYTA!**

**Disclaimer: Hi… my names Tammy… I belong to my parents… Austin&Ally belong to me in my fantasies… But sadly my dreams don't come true!**

Chapter Toe (A/N: He-he that wasn't a spelling mistake!)

Ally sat on the bench of the piano in the practice room, trying to come up with a song. The song that Austin would sing at the Helen show. THAT SHE CAN'T GO TO. Don't worry though, she will do something she never thought she would do. Something she needed Trish for.

She took out her phone and texted Trish.** (A/N these are the texts!)**:

Ally: Hey Trish. Need help. Something devious.

Trish: Did u ever wonder y bird poop is brown, then turns wite?

Ally: Umm… Trish? Is that u. U sound like Dez.

Trish: Uv corse I'm Trish… Right?

Ally: Dez! Give the fone 2 Trish!

Trish: ym yvl;ufdd dcvkh tfuv::

Ally: …

Trish: Srry 'bout that. Knuckle head here, found my fone in his pant? Don't ask y!

Ally: Anyway, cum on. Meet me at Sonic Boom.

Trish: Kk!

**(A/N not texting)**

Ally waited two minutes for Trish to come. Trish came in wearing a pink tutu, a hair band with a knife on top to make it look like she was dead. A polo shirt that had the name 'Crazy Costumes' written on the side, and some blue jeans. Ally gave her a weird look.

"Who killed you?" She asked. Trish smiled.

"My new job," she answered happily.

"Ok… I know you're not the best employee, but I didn't think they'll kill you!" Ally said. Trish rolled her eyes.

"I got a new job at 'Crazy Costumes' because when you said devious, usually, it has something to do with disguises. Plus I kinda needed a new job," She admitted sheepishly. Ally laughed.

"Well, actually. It does include disguises. I want to go to the Helen show, so I'm coming in a disguise. Easy, badda-bing badda-boom, no harm done." She explained, sounding like a mobster. Trish raised an eyebrow.

"You. Since when do _you_ do something bad, I guess I'm rubbing off on you." Trish said, looking like a proud mother. Ally smiled and they got down to business. They went to Crazy Costumes to try on some stuff.

While Ally was trying on her fifth costume ( a member of a mariachi band) Austin and Dez walked in the store. Dez looked very excited, and Austin looked annoyed. Austin faced Dez.

"Why are we here again, it seems like a stupid idea?" Asked the irritated Austin. Dez glared at him like he was talking to a little, grouchy boy.

"I already told you, my crystal ball told me I needed to come hear." He said it in an obvious tone. Austin rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. They spotted the girls and came over.

"Oh hey, Trish!" Austin greeted.

"Hi troll!" Dez said in anger. "You ate Benjerman the third," He crossed his arms like a kid and pouted. Trish glared at him.

"Now I won't just smack the freckles off your face but I will smack your head off your body!" She said in one breath that Austin had to take a huge breathe for her. Austin stopped them, before they started bickering.

"So… what you doin' here Trish?" He asked, trying to change the topic.

"Oh, I work here know," She answered happily. Austin eyed Ally suspiciously. Of course he didn't know it was her because of the mustache she had on.

"Who's your friend?" he asked. Trish looked at Ally worriedly . Dez decided to speak up.

"I think she's my brother," He said. Trish and Austin (Including man Ally) looked at Dez. Then decided not to say anything to that comment. Considering he said '_**she**_ is my brother'.

"Umm… uh…" Trish stammered.

"I am a transfero student from Meheco! I have come from the far away land to searsh for my Princessica. So I can live habby and have sefenteen kid-ess!" **(A/N That's the way she talks while she's Mexican!), **Austin nodded. Still having a weird feeling about this guy (Ally).

"Oh… so you are my brother!" Dez exclaimed. Trish got up and smacked Dez at the back of his head.

"Ok, well bye," Austin said awkwardly, with a hesitated wave.

"AREVOI!" Ally yelled after them. Trish looked at Ally.

"That was bye in French!" She pointed out.

"Oops!" She said sheepishly. After they picked a killer disguise they headed back to Sonic Boom.

**Not really a cliff hanger but WHO CARES! Maybe you do, but I don't. I'm sorry if you do. Anyway, REVIEW! PLEASE! I only got one review and I am glad. But I want more, so ! Oh, and tell me if you want me to write a story about, Ally visiting her mom in seattle, and Austin visiting his cousin SAM from… *drum roll* ICARLY! Yes it's a crossover. ADIOS! (that. Is Spanish… right?)**

**-Tammy ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wazzu****u****u****u****u****u****u!****!****!****!****!****!****! Oh… AWESOME! That is so cool I don't even know if it will be there. 4get what I said if you don't get it. ANYWHAT I am happy. B-cuzz I got more REVIEWS! On with the story. This song is called 'Hate that I love you' by Rihanna ft. Ne-yo **

**Disclaimer: Do I own this? Wait, let me check my 'What I own' note book. Oh wait, I don't have one cause I don't own anything.**

Chapter three

Trish and Ally bought everything for the Helen show. So the next day Ally decided to finish the song that she never started. She sat at the piano, hitting random notes for something to inspire her. It's not that she has writers block. Though the only thing she could come up with are love songs, and she knows Austin never sings love songs.

Why could she only write love song, you may ask? It's because she's in love, but she's too stubborn to admit it. She decided that maybe if she sang her songs about ****** she would think of something new to write. She glided her fingers across the piano. Then decided that she would use D.J. that was locked up in her cupboard. Her dad bought it for her fourteenth birthday, she never thought she'd need to use it since she liked classic instruments but thought this one should be recorded. She began to sing with the soft beats.

Singing:

'_That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)'_

Little did she know that Austin was inside the room, listening to the words she's saying. Ally was going to stop there because it was a duet. But Austin thought differently, and began singing the guy parts. **(He-he *snort*-he 'Guy parts'! never mind!)**

Austin:

'_But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did'_

Ally kept singing with him. 'What harm could it do, it's not like he knows who it's about' she thought.

Ally:

'_But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong'_

Austin:

'_But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you'_

Ally:

'_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oh..)'_

Austin:

'_You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh'_

They both looked into each others eyes as they sang. Austin scooted closer to Ally. She didn't complain. **(A/N: I don't think I would either, Hey now Hot stuff ;* !)**

Ally:

'_Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right'_

Austin:

'_And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so'_

Both:

'_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me...'_

Austin:

'_Yeah... Oh...' _**(A/N haha lol and I actually am lolling. Yeah… owahow… OH…! Ha! Classic, I always imagine them singing from there . Srry I'm ruining the Romantic mood!)**

Both:

'_And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)  
And I hate that I love you so_

And I hate that I love you so.. so...'

**(A/N I make a lot of these. I advise you to listen to the song while their singing, it's much more fun!)**

All the lyrics Ally wrote, all of them were true. The words that Austin sang were true. They lyrics were how they feel. They both hated that they were in love, thinking that the other didn't feel the same way. But the truth was, it's hard for them, trying to hide the fiery love they have for each other. The connection between them was just too strong.

Austin had tried to deny it. He didn't know he was in love with Ally Dawson. She likes reading books, Austin likes having fun. She likes clouds and Austin likes freaky Aliens that come back from the dead. She likes PICKLES, and he likes PANCAKES! But he can't stop the feelings toward her. Neither can she.

"Austin I have something to tell you. I don't know if you feel the same way but I can't hold my feeling in anymore-" She was cut off by Austin's lips. **(A/N I feel awkward writing this part, but what the hay!) **

Ally's eyes grew wide in surprise but quickly fluttered shut. The kiss was something both of them never felt before. It wasn't a cheesy romance series **(A/N maybe it is!) **they didn't feel any fireworks, or shocks. THIS WAS FREAKIN' EXPLODING SUNS MAN! Through the kiss they knew

how the other felt, every single emotion. They stopped to breath, still in shock of what happened they faced in front of them.

"Whoa," Ally breathed out.

"That was," Austin started.

"Wow?" She finished for him.

"Yeah," he nodded. "But what about Dallas?" Austin asked. Still disgusted by the 'cell phone accessory guy'. He was Ally's crush.

"Who?" She asked stupidly, she couldn't think straight after the kiss.

"Dallas? Your crush?" Austin reminded her.

"Oh him. I lied," Ally confessed, finally coming to her senses.

"What did you lie about?" Austin asked.

"I lied about him being my crush," She said.

"Why would you lie about that, and who are you crushing on?" He asked curiously. She gave him a look.

"Well… it was really you that I talked about in my diary, and I lied because… because… I mean did you see what you did when you thought it was you?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"I don't think what I did was that bad," He said.

"You turned into a blonde carrot that ran a marathon. Seriously though, why would I tell you I like you when you obviously don't like me back." Ally pointed out.

"Well, maybe what I did was a little, two weird. But I did it for our friendship, but now I realized that, that didn't matter. Because we're meant to be together. Even Dez knew that before us," He said grabbing her hand and looking truthfully into her chocolate pools.

"Wait, Dez knows about us?" She asked in disbelief. You've got to cut him some slack, Dez wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box.

"Yeah," Austin chuckled. "It's that obvious… I love that you love reading. Or the way you nibble on your hair when you get nervous, and that your big beautiful brown eyes sparkle when you're happy. The way you're so uptight, because I'm there to untangle you. Let you loosen up and have fun. I love that you short but have those little curves that make you irresistible. Or when you blush or laugh makes me go weak in the knees. You're my everything, my life, my world. I love everything about you… I love you." He confessed. Ally had a huge smilr plastered on her face.

"Those were the nicest, awesomest thing that anyone has every told me or could tell me. I won't say a whole speech because you too k the words right out of my mouth. I love you too." Ally said. They both grinned at each other.

With one last kiss, they carried on writing the song. Now that Ally has got that off her chest she could write an upbeat song. Although she didn't say that to Austin, since she wanted to pull an all-nighter like last time.

**Hey guyz****z****z****z****z****z****z****z****z****z****z****z****z….. Again! This was along chapter. Not much humor, it was mostly directed to Aussly. BUT! I promise the next chapter will be more funny. LATAZZZZZ!**

**-Tammy ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**HALLO****O****O****O****O****O****O****! I'm liking the reviews. THANKYOU! UR AWESOME! WHY AM I ON CAPS LOCK? Fixed it. Anyway, Ally has sooo, many secrets don't ya think? On wiz za story! **

**Disclaimer: Lalalalalala I'm writing a song with Austin&Ally, because I own them. Then I woke up.**

Chapter four

Ally woke up from her dream. Then groaned and rolled over. Then she sat up quickly, remembering her dream. She dreamt she confessed her love to Austin and he felt the same way, while they sang a love song.

"No,no,no,no,no. I can't love Austin, I mean, I do love him, but not in that way. It's too good to be true. Wait! What am I saying, I don't want it to be true. Or do I? And why am I talking to myself, oh! I need to call Trish!" She said. "If Ally stops panicking she might be able to focus on finding her phone! And why is ally talking in third person? Aww… SNAP!" Ally panicked. She looked all around her room for her phone.

"How can I like him?" She asked herself, while searching for her phone. "My best friend! How can I say I have a crush on him?" She yelled.

"Umm… Ally?" Ally turns around to find Austin by the door with wide eyes.

**OOOOOOOO! My first cliffy. Srry it's not a lot, I had to visit someone, and could only finish this. ADIOS AMEGOS! **

**-Tammy ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**How are you doing this fine Morning? So Thank you for correcting me in my Spanish. (considering I'm learning French!) He-he. ANYMEATBALLS! ! ! Thanks for the reviews guys, they make me SO happy! Oh! And you should watch Lab Rats, it's funnnny! C U BYE!**

Chapter five

'Oh my god, what if he heard me?' Ally wondered. She was taken out of her thoughts, by a hand waving in front of her face.

"Earth to Xavier, come back to earth! Over." Austin called in her ear.

"Who the heck is Xavier?" Ally asked.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is who you were talking about." Austin said.

"Umm… you must be hallucinating. Oh, or even better, this is all a dream," Ally tried to cover up but Austin could see right through her. Austin face broke into a huge smile.

"If this was a dream, you would be in a bikini feeding me pancakes, duh!"

"What did you just sa-" Ally.

"Nothing!" Austin cut her off quickly. He sighed, "Who were you talking about, you said you had a crush on your best friend?" Austin asked.

Ally said the first thing that came to her mouth, "Dez!" before she could stop herself. Austin's eyes widened, then they turned sad, but he changed it back to shock again.

"Dez! You like him? Whoa, a-are you gonna tell 'em ?" Austin asked.

"No-no, never in my life will I t-tell Dez I like him. Pshh, you crazy fool!" Ally said in an obvious tone. "Anyway, bye-bye, cheerio, ta-ta!" She yelled while pushing him out, an closing the door quickly. She rested her back on the door, and sat on the floor. **(A/N: he-he. I'm a poet, and I didn't even know it!)**

"How did he even get in my house?" She asked aloud. She cradled her face with her hands and sighed. Then she got ready for the day.

**Ooooh! Sorry it's not long, but I'm busy on Saturdays and Sundays! Plus I'm liken the cliffies! Review to make me write longer! BYE-BYE BABIESH!**

**-Tammy ;D **


	6. Chapter 6

**, and on that farm there was a Tammy, ia ia ooh, and that Tammy goes 'thanks for the reviews' iya iya yowheeeeeee!**

**Disclaimer: iya iya yowh! 'And did she mention she owns nothin' iya iya yowh.**

**Me: Hey old ! SHUT YOUR FACE!**

Chapter six

Ally ran to Trish's house, since it was her day off. She frantically knocked on the door, then Trish's mom answered.

"Hello Ally, Trish is sleeping," Trish's mom greeted.

"Good morning to you to. But uh… I really don't care if she is sleeping! I need her woman, it's a life or death situation!" Ally panicked, rather loudly. A LOT LOUDLY!

"Oh… please tell me Patricia didn't come back to work for the army! She knew how many people died that day!" Her mother complained. Then she started to tear up, and rubbed her temples. "I just work so hard to keep her safe and healthy, and she goes *sniffle* and puts her life at *long take in of old lady breath* risk!" She sobbed.

"Look woman, I ain't Doctor. Phil, or Opera Winfrey. So frankly, I don't care about your needs. RIGHT NOW I NEED TRISH!" Ally never, she means…NEVER. Screams at an adult, so the whole Austin thing is… BIG.

Trish's mom had a pair of wide eyes on. She nodded in fear and let Ally pass. Ally ran up the stairs (tripping a few times. *a lot*). Once she got to Trish's room, Ally rolled her eyes. On the door was 'Female Alpha' written in glittery zebra print. She shook her head and entered.

"Trish! TRISH!" Ally shook her friends shoulder, then started jumping on the bed.

"I don't like the trampoline," Trish mumbled. Ally, once again rolled her eyes. Ally headed to the bathroom, got a bucket of water and emptied it all over Trish.

"I don't want to swim, if I get my hair wet you'll wish you've never been hatched!" Trish growled. Ally's eyes widened, "oops!".

Finally, Ally thought of something. She bent close to Trish and yelled, "Cody Simson is waiting outside for you!" Trish Quickly sat up.

"Huh, where. Where is that big hunk o' man candy?" She said, looking around, when she didn't find him. "Who dare disturb my slumber," She said in a thick British accent.

"Trish, you crazy, crazy girl," Ally shook her head, then she remembered why she came in the first place. "Trish! I had a dream that Austin told me he loved me and I said I loved him to then we went to sleep then when I woke up in real life I started talking to myself and said that I loved my best friend, and he heard me and asked who I was talking about and I said Dez considering only he and Austin are my only guy best friends!" Ally took a deep breath after all she said in the speed of lightning. Trish's eyes widened.

"You're a huge idiot," Trish slowly said.

"You think I don't know that you think I don't feel like a retard. I'm freaken' out man! FREAKEN' OUT!" Ally yelled, and started pacing. "And your mom thinks you're in the military." She then squeaked out, breathing heavily.

"Ok, just calm down, calm down." Trish stood up and tried soothing her friend. When she saw that Ally didn't calm down, she grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a dramatic slap. "JUST CALM THE PICKACHU DOWN!"Trish screeched in her face.

Ally cradled her face and turned back to her friend. Then slapped her back. "Don't slap me," She said slowly.

"Listen, did you ever notice that today is the day you break into the Helen Show?" Trish reminded her.

"Oh, really? What about the Austin problem?" Ally asked in misery.

"Right now, all we can do is go to the Helen show, and after that. You tell him the truth. Because if you wait any longer he's gonna move on and find some other chick, have five kids, live happily in Romania with an foreign exchange student named Pablo." Trish reasoned with her friend.

"Not helping," Ally complained.

"Then make your move," Trish replied. Ally nodded slowly.

"Nice pajama's by the way," Ally complimented. Trish smiled and looked down at her cheetah print Pj's.

"Thank you!" She said happily.

Meanwhile with Austin and Dez: **(This is my first scene change!)**

"I'm never gonna move on, I'm never gonna move on." Austin kept repeating. He sat on the floor with his head on his knees and his hands closed on his ears.

"Dude. Dude! DUDE!" Dez pushed his cry baby friend. Austin toppled over to the sighed, but still kept repeating his words. Austin had called Dez and told him the whole story. Including the part when he fell in love with Ally, since day one. He only turned orange because he wanted to save their friendship, or Austin was secretly crushing on Ally.

"Austin, who cares if she likes me, I don't like her that way. She's like a brother to me. Kinda like the transfer student from Mehico!" Dez said.

"Man that dude was not your brother!" Austin yelled in Dez's face.

"Look… the point is, why is Ally so different? What about Carron, the girl you fell in love with a month ago?" Dez asked. Austin gave him a strange look.

"First; who the heck is Carron and second; I have been single my whole life," Austin explained.

"Really? Oh, then Chantal and Shuga-ma-boo-boo have been gossiping lies 'bout you at the hairdressers Boo," Dez said.

"I don't even want to know!" Austin shook his head. " Let's go to I Hop, that place is the only place that calms me," Austin suggested, stood up, and walked out of the room. Dez pursed his lips and snapped his fingers, with a shake of the head.

"Oh, you ain't just walkin' out on _me_ Austayn!" Dez yelled after him.

**So… how'd you like ghetto Dez. Cool huh? Review please, and I will update faster! I have a headache from my hungriness and I am drooling for some pancakes. OH! And did you read that? Did you **_**read**_ **that! Austin was single his whole life. He ain't a player after all! PEACE!**

**-Tammy ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry, double time! that I didn't update quickly with school and stuffs. BUT. Who cares about excuses, let us get on with the story. Oh wait! The transfer student from Mexico, was not supposed to be Trish's brother. Some people got confused (me). **

**Disclaimer: MONKEYS THAT TURN INTO ROBOTS OWN MORE STUFF THAN I DO! I am comfortable with who I am. I think?**

Chapter Seven

It was the night of the interview. Two hours and the interview would be starting. Trish had said that Ally should practice being in her disguise.

"Ok, now that you have the costume on… let's work on your voice." Trish said.

Ally was wearing a gangster costume. She wore a huge black jacket, with a hood, that covered her head, which had a yellow bandana on it. Loose jeans and sunglasses. Bling: A chain around her neck, gold rings on every finger, a doller sign buckle and a golden tooth. She had a mustache and a beard on, to cover her face. Last but not least, her fake designer sneakers.

" Umm… how's this?" Ally asked in a low voice. Trish smiled proudly.

"Perfect!" She replied. "Now let's work on how you walk," She suggested. Ally stood up.

"How I walk is fine, see!" Ally defended herself. She began walking in a elegant manner. Trish sighed.

"You walk fine, for a girl!" Trish argued.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ally asked crossing her arms.

"It means, you need a little swagger… Walk like your limping, like this," Trish stood up and showed Ally how to walk. Ally nodded, and wobbled like a penguin. "Good improvement, just tilt to one side. Not both." Trish instructed. Ally did as she asked.

"Great!" Trish commented. "Now, if somebody asks you who you are. You say you 'Masta gangsta' and you're my… step brother!" Trish ordered.

"Okay," Ally agreed. "You think they'll believe you?" She added. Trish nodded and told her not to worry.

"Now let's go practice in the street!" Trish smiled. She pulled Ally's hand and they practiced around the street. Trish nodded that she was ready.

**Soo… What do ya think. Review and answer if you want ally to 'rap' later on! Bye!**

**-Tammy ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO!JELLO!FELLO!STELLO!YELLOW! Yes, they rymed, if you have any more words review them. So… Here is chapter… um… EIGHT! HA! I GOT IT! I'm listening to 'Bad' By Michael Jackson, Glee version.**

Chapter eight

Gangsta Masta (Ally) Heard a someone knock on the doors.

"Yo Trish, git yo butt down here!" Ally yelled upstairs. Trish said she needed to stay in character for the rest of the day. Trish came down the stairs with a stern look on her face.

"WHAT!" She yelled, with hand gestures. :D. Trish may of said to stay in character, but she hated Gangsta Masta.

"Hey girl, no need to get feisty!" Ally raised her hands in surrender.

"Let's just go out before I feisty your butt!" Trish threatened, grabbing her purse. Ally knew better and ran out, she saw the boys waiting in their limo, that Trish got from her new job 'Limo Limbo'. Austin had a confused look on his face, while Dez was _very_ happy.

Once Trish and Ally got comfortable, Austin decided to open his mouth.

"So… Trish, are you gonna introduce us to your _new_ friend?" Austin asked awkwardly, suspiciously eyeing Gangsta Masta. Trish had a confused look on, then realization crossed her face.

"Oh!" She laughed nervously, then elbowed Ally in the side, telling her to explain to the boys.

"Umm… Well… I'm umm…" Ally mentally slapped herself, after all the practicing, all she could do was mumble. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Well boeys ma name is Gangsta Masta and I am Trish's sis-brother! Coming to visit ! Yeah, that's what I'm doin',"Ally said in her accent/voice. Dez gave her a look.

"Oh… but, I thought you were my mom?" He asked, giving her a pointed/confused look.

"How can I be yo mutha fool?" Ally asked.

"Well, you're as hairy as her," Dez said.

"I… I'm speechless… and a little barfy," Ally said in a matter of fact tone.

"Uh… Anyway, where are you from?" Asked Austin, trying to change the subject. Ally and Trish exchanged worried glances.

"Florida!"

"Canada!"

They both answered at the same time.

"Umm… yeah, the Florida, that's in Canada. He-he, go hockey!" Ally cheered, nervously.

"Oh, so you like hockey huh? So, who's your favorite team?" Austin asked, while Dez was petting a toy cat. Why, don't ask?

"Umm… the team, with the-the one that has those golf things and they hit that plate/ball thing-I need to fart!" Ally didn't know what to say and needed to talk to Trish. All three kids gave her strange looks, even Dez!

"So, Trish I'm gonna go outside help-help me fart!" Ally pulled on Trish's arm.

"Umm, ok?" She said. Once they stopped the limo and were outside, Ally took a deep, calming breath.

"What are we going to do?" Ally whisper-yelled.

"Wing it!" Trish shrugged.

"Aww!" Ally complained like a grumpy kid and they both climbed back inside.

"So, did you get that fart out?" Austin chuckled.

"Like giving birth!" Ally answered without thinking about what she was saying. Once again, she received strange looks

**So there ya have chapter eight! It would have been longer but it's my bed-time! *sheepish look* Yeah I sleep early, for high-school. I'm a good girl, yeah! **

**GOODNIGHT!**

**SLEEP LOOSE!**

**AND DREAM ABOUT PREGNANT GOOSE!**

**-Tammy ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY! I didn't update in 1,2,3,4… I don't know how long but here it is. You guys didn't review and tell me if you wanted Ally to rap, but I did so… yeah… YEAH! :D **

**Song that I used: Rocketship by Shane Harper. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Austin-Ally. Me cave-woman, me no own fiya!**

Chapter nine

Once the gang reached the Helen Show place thingy, 'man Ally' was checked and talked about in the studio. Occasionally her mustache would fall and she would try and cover it up.

"WE'RE ON THE SET IN FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO!..." The ( whoever the guy is, anyway, this means the show is starting.) The audience applauded as Helen did her usual wacky dance, then Austin was pulled in to dance with her.

"So, Austin welcome back! Last time was a wacky incident, don't you think?" Helen winked at Austin, he laughed nervously, and hesitantly nodded, remembering that horrible night.

"So how've you been?" She asked.

"I've been doing great, at the moment life is perfect." He answered enthusiastically. "Just one little problem…" He muttered, not knowing that Helen heard him.

"What is it? What's that little problem?" She questions, curious to know why. "What's stopping you from having the perfect life? I thought this was your dream?" She said. He hesitated to answer, then sighed.

"It still is my dream, but while I was looking for it… I found this new dream. She was made a dream herself, I just took her, ya know? But she's not mine, I want her so bad." By now Austin was dozily looking into mid-air dreaming about 'her'. Helen gave him a strange look.

"No, no I don't know. But, I heard that you liked this 'her' more like… loved." She teased, amused. Austin's eyes snapped open, realizing he just said he loved someone.

"Why don't I sing you a song, then we can go onto a break?" He asked, trying to change a subject.

"Ok… but after the break we're gonna force Austin to spill the tomato sauce right guys?" She asked the audience, which replied with loud applause. Austin ran up to the microphone and began to sing.

_It's been fourteen minutes  
Since I dropped you off and  
And my mind is racing  
Never thought I'd think about  
It's all about you  
With your two left feet  
And how you're just so sweet  
You've got me falling  
Like a shooting star_

And you've got all my friends  
Sayin wah ah oh ohhh  
When I see you smile  
I need to know oh oh ohh

Nobody knew why Austin asked Ally to write a love song except for him.

_Do your knees go weak  
Does your tongue get twist  
Afraid to close your eyes  
Cause you might miss this  
I need to know (x2)  
Is it like a rocketship  
Slow your heart  
Box it up and take it all the way to mars  
I need to know (x2)_

Two weeks and counting  
Since I saw you standing  
Fake facts and founding  
And never thought I'd think about  
It's all about you  
So here's the thing  
I say what I mean  
No hiding back behind some clever line

Austin asked Ally to write one because…

_And you've got all my friends  
Sayin wah ah oh ohhh  
When I see you smile  
I need to know oh oh ohh_

Do your knees go weak  
Does your tongue get twist  
Afraid to close your eyes  
Cause you might miss this  
I need to know (x2)  
Is it like a rocketship  
Slow your heart  
Box it up and take it all the way to mars  
I need to know (x2)

Cus every little thing bout u is makin me  
Every little thing bout u is makin me  
Go go go, go go go  
It's making me go go go crazy

La la la la la  
La la la la la la hey  
La la la la la

And you've got all my friends  
Sayin wah ah oh ohhh  
When I see you smile  
I need to know oh oh ohh

Do your knees go weak  
Does your tongue get twist  
Afraid to close your eyes  
Cause you might miss this  
I need to know (x2)  
Is it like a rocketship  
Slow your heart  
Box it up and take it all the way to mars  
I need to know (x2)

Every little touch has fade  
I can't wait one more day  
I need to know (x2)  
Hey please don't hesitate  
I can't wait wait one more day  
I need to know (x2)

Cus every little thing bout u is makin me  
Every little thing bout u is makin me  
Go go go, go go go  
It's making me go go go crazy

He was in-love with Ally Dawson. **(A/N: Wow big surprise there right? Kidding!)**

He hopped of the set to go back-stage to try and clear his mind.

He huffed and headed to the food table, where he found Trish's so called 'brother'.

"Hey man!" Austin greeted in his usual happy tone.

"It's Gangsta Masta to you," Ally said. Austin rolled his eyes. "Why lookin' so glum?" She asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Austin asked, out of the blue. Ally nodded. "It' the girl I've been thinking about man. It turns out she loves my best friend, I mean what should I do?" Austin looked like a vulnerable kicked puppy. Ally's hopes went high, thinking that maybe the girl was her. She cleared her thought.

"What's her name?" Ally 'deep voice' cracked in the middle of the sentence. Austin gave her a strange look, then understanding crossed his eyes.

"Oh man, I hate puberty too. With the whole voice changing thing," He complained, putting a hand on Ally's shoulder. Ally chocked on air.

"Anyway, what's the girls name?" She growled out, anxious to know if it was her. Austin took a deep breath.

"Ally, Ally Dawson." He confessed. Ally's eyes widened in excitement and shock.

**Sorry to stop it there, and that it is not that long. Promise that next chapter would be funnier. Guess what Ally's reaction is gonna be? Anyway REVIEW! REVIEW! !**

**-Tammy ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**HAHAhahah! Why I did that, don't ask me… cause I don't know. **

**Disclaimer: *scared in the corner* I'm sorry ok! I thought I wrote before that I own nothing, have I not? Wait, the cave-man called the popo? SNAP!**

Chapter ten

Ally squealed and jumped into Austin's shocked arms. Then realized what she was doing and quickly slithered off.

"I mean umm… I'm so happy for you man! I don't really think she likes Dez though, I think she likes you. Cause you know, you pressured her into telling you something personal… I mean what kind of person wouldn't lie to their crush?" Ally babbled on.

"Maybe… maybe your right. Maybe that's why she said Dez, Thanks man, you're the best. But how did you know I pressured Ally into doing that?" Austin asked, suddenly becoming suspicious.

"Umm" Ally started, then sprinted to the other side of the room. "BYE!" She shouted at Austin while running.

"So weird…" Austin muttered under his breath.

Austin was now back on set with Helen, doing the show and asking normal questions. Austin was so happy they didn't ask about 'her'. Although, back-stage was where everything happened…

"Trish guess what?" Ally asked excitedly. "No don't guess I'll just tell you… no, guess? Never mind I'll tell-no," She was so happy she made no sense. Trish grabbed her shoulders and violently shook her.

"Austin loves me… not just _likes_ me, but _loves_ me! How awesome is that?" She said, jumping up and down. Trish had a very happy face on.

Ally was about to speak again when her hand was being pulled, she looked over and saw the security guard ushering her to the set, she panicked.

"Wha-why!" She exclaimed.

"Who are you?" He asked. Ally cleared her throught.

"Gangsta Masta, why?" She asked in her fake deep voice.

"Because, you're going to have to perform because our band couldn't come, some red-headed boy told us you were a rapper. Right?" He growled, Ally nodded frantically. She looked from side-to-side to try and find a way to escape, but sadly found none.

"And here is our new act in such short notice, GANGSTA MASTA!" Ally heard Helen scream when she got on stage.

Ally bashfully looked at the audience, microphone in hand.

"So what song will you be rapping us Gangsta Masta?" Asked Austin.

"Umm… It's called umm… 'I like pickles, PSYCH! I love them!'. Here we go. Drop the beat!" She said, swaying side to side like a gangsta.

Ally rap: **(A/N: I made this up… review and say you like it… even though it's bad,)**

'_I look at the ceiling,_

_I look at the ground._

_I g-get this felling,_

_And I uh-break it down.'_

Ally did some Beyonce-ass moves. She tightened her bandana.

'_I tell the world,_

_That I'm gonna hurl._

_If I have too much,_

_Fruity-mint-swirl._

_Uh… yeah…'_

If you hadn't noticed Ally was just making up words that rhyme.

'_Rhyming is easy,_

_Just don't make too cheesy._

She paused for a second, then continued.

_I don't need a girl by my side, to look hot,_

_Which I'm telling you Austin, you are not._

She pointed to Austin while saying that rhyme. She meant to say he had no girlfriend. Not that he's not hot.

_I look so fresh, _

_Under this flesh,_

_But I'm covering it up, with my mustache! Fricky-fricky-free-style!'_

When she was done with that she was breathing heavily. Everyone had wide, terrified eyes.

"Why don't you come on over and sit with us Gangsta Masta?" Helen asked, pointing to the seat next to Austin.

"I'm fine with where I am, maybe back stage is even better," Ally started walking back-stage but security caught her, picked her up, and forced her to sit next to Austin.

"So Gangsta Masta, What do you think about Austin? Is he good… or bad?"

**Not really a cliffy, anyway REVIEW and tell me if you liked the rap. Nobody steal my useless rap please. ;)**

**-Tammy ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is gonna happen. I just thought we needed a break, ya know?... See new places… new websites. Wow, did I just break up with fanfiction? NOOOOOOOO!**

**Disclaimer: Make me come alive come on and turn me on! Fix me make me own Austin&Ally! Because I OoOoOown nothing, nothing, NOTHING! (did you guys like my singing? (; )**

"So Gangsta Masta, What do you think about Austin? Is he good… or bad?" Helen asked. The question didn't shock Ally, the thing that scared her was her excitement.

Ever since she was young, whenever excited she used to blurt out everything she was thinking. Let's just say, surprise party's were never really surprises.

"Gangsta? Gangsta! GANSTA!" While Ally was thinking about her past, there was a hand waving in front of her face. The arm that belongs to the blonde rocker.

"Umm, the answer to that question is easy. Hehe… What was it again?" Ally asked, embarrassed by the whole thing.

"What do you think about Austin, his personality, voice, that kind of stuff?" Helen reminded, looking at Ally like she was crazy.

"Oh, umm… Austin is a great, amazing, smart, different, extraordinary, gorgeous, lovely, sweet, kind, adorable, beautiful, sexy …" Ally kept going, and was resting her arm on the arm rest, and her chin popped up on her palm. She was looking at the ceiling, daydreaming.

Austin's eyes widened, thinking 'Gangsta Masta' had a crush on him! He had a scared expression on his face.

"He so cute, like a baby bunny sniffing a flower…**(A/N: Review and tell me if you know where I got this sentence from!)**" Ally carried on, not realizing she's saying it out loud. In a guy costume. On TV.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaay…. Off _that_ disturbing fact," Helen patted Ally's knee silencing her. Also making her realize what she said, she blushed. Then did something she does when she's nervous.

Usually it was chewing on her hair, but since hers are 'short' at the time, she did the second best. Or worst. She tried sprinting off the stage, but ended up falling over the table and landing in Helens lap.

She looked up at Helen and saw that she had wide eyes. Ally looked at the Audience and saw the same, shocked expression. She grabbed her brown hair and-wait, brown hair? Long, brown hair? She saw her bandana on the floor, including the mustache. She looked up at Austin.

"_Ally?"_

**REVIEW!**

**-Tammy ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi… I don't even know what to say except for…. "Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go  
But now since I see you in his arms  
I want you back  
Yes I do now!" I want to get back with fanfiction! I LOVE YOOUUU! :') I know it's sad… ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHIING! I OWN EVERYTHING! EXCEPT FOR THIS SHOOOOW! I am such a loner… I might as well write 'forever alone' on my forehead and say a day with my cat is the closest thing to a date… I don't even have a cat…**

*Previously, on this story*

"_Ally?"_

_*_That's pretty much it!*

"Uhh, noooo… psh… whaaaat?" Ally tried to cover up. " My names… TANIA! Bagels…?" She looked down at the floor.

Everyone gave her an obvious look. Except for Austin who's face was mostly saying: _Dafuq?_

"Okay, I am Ally…" She admitted.

"Yeah, kinda figured that out Alls!" Austin waved his hands around like a crazy psychopath!

"Oh, just take me know," Ally groaned looking up at the sky (ceiling). So many things were going on all at the same time.

"Oh no! Not you, anyone but you!" Helen yelled in agony at the girl on her lap. "Get off me!" She yelled harshly and pushed Ally on the floor. "SECURITY!"

Security came over and kicked Ally out of the studio. She just went home in shame, as she got ready for bed she hoped this was all a dream and when she wakes up the whole thing would be over. And Austin and her would just end up together magically. Sadly, that didn't happen… or did it? *wink wink*

**THERE YOU GO! I Know it's short but it's better than nothing! Review and tell me what your favorite candy is! REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
